Fighting Spirit
by Ascanius
Summary: On a vacation through East Asia, Buffy makes a brief detour down a Seoul alley...


**To my readers:** I'm demented. I know it. Sue me.

The television series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all related characters and materials belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and UPN. Tekken and all characters related are properties of Namco Ltd.

_Story takes place during the summer between S3 and S4 of Buffy._

* * *

She was lost. There was no better way to put it. Buffy was now officially lost. She had been trying to maneuver through the streets of Seoul with little luck. Even her brief primer in Korean wasn't much of a use. She didn't think a tour of East Asia would be so frustrating. She was glad to get away from Sunnydale for awhile and take a trip, funded by her father as a gift for graduation. The trip was also an attempt at an apology for not being there. Considering what happened, though, for the first time in her life she was actually glad he _wasn't_ in town. Still, who was she to turn down a free tour? 

She tried to ask for help, but the city was a bustle of people moving to and fro, going about their busy lives. When she _did_ get a hold of someone, they would give her a myriad of ways to get back to her hotel. And all of them were confusing. Walking some more along the streets of Seoul, Buffy started to see that getting back was going to be more of a problem than she originally thought. Trying to make the best of the situation in the waning afternoon hours, she heard some noises down an alley. She at first thought it was just some people from a nearby restaurant laughing it up. But as she started to listen in, she heard scuffling. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she walked down the alley.

* * *

Jin Kazama was in one of the toughest fights in his young life. He was greatly putting to use the judo skills taught to him by his mother and the karate skills thought by his grandfather Heihachi Mishima, head of the powerful Mishima Financial Empire. He and his entourage had been invited for to a 'friendly' street contest and accepted. At first, his side started to beat their opponents soundly, winning every match… until they fought the last guy in the group. Jin had been suspicious about him from the beginning, and he saw his suspicions justified when the guy proceeded to beat his entourage without breaking a sweat. He realized they had all been lured into the classic trap… a 'hustle'. He knew that they were better than they had let on. 

Buffy walked toward the noises. She started to see men yelling and waving money in the air like maniacs. Getting a look through the group, she saw two men in a street fight. One had red hair like Willow and the other was darker-haired like Xander. That was the first thing she noticed. The second thing she noticed was that they were good… really good. The way their bodies moved, the way they executed their techniques was almost like poetry in motion. She even thought that if she didn't have Slayer powers, they would have mopped the floor with her in a fight.

A few minutes later, it was over. From what Buffy could understand, the fight had been declared a draw. It was then something strange happened. The dark-haired one just turned and stared at her, like he had been programmed to single her out. She looked at him, wondering what he was going to do next. Locked in the stare for a few seconds, she was only brought out of it when she swore she saw his eyes momentarily glow red. She then noticed that all of the men in the alley had stopped clamoring and were looking at her, no doubt wondering why a small slip of a girl (and an American one at that) was there in the first place. Feeling extremely uncomfortable, she backed up slowly and waved awkwardly.

"Uh… hey guys."

Desiring more than ever to get out of there, she walked quickly toward the streets. The men in the alley just looked at each other confusingly as she left. Brushing aside the oddness of the situation, they went about their business. Only Jin kept his thoughts, and his eyes, on the girl as she walked away.

As soon as Buffy hit the street to continue the search for her hotel, she said the only thing she could to describe the moment.

"Weird."

**The End  
**


End file.
